Punishment
by Ghostwriter
Summary: A girl punishes her boyfriend for his transgressions.


PUNISHMENT

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

You can blame a Season 5 promo cast pic for this one. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. Takes place late Season 3 but before the events of "The Departed".

He was dressed all in black-a tank top and jeans-as he crawled on his hands and knees towards her. From her position on the bed, she smirked down at him. _He looks good in this position_, she thought to herself. But then again, she thought he looked good in **any** position…not that she was going to tell him that. Well, not yet anyways. Tonight, he was going to have to **work** for compliments. And she was sure as hell gonna make him work. He spared a glance up at her, but said nothing. _This would be so much faster if I just used my powers_, he thought to himself. But he couldn't. She was in charge tonight and she had explicitly told him that using his powers wasn't allowed. With an unneeded breath, he continued across the floor. Seriously, she had to choose the biggest room in the house to do this? But he supposed that was part of the punishment she had devised. And it **was** a punishment. But he couldn't complain. He didn't have a right to. Not after everything that had happened. After what seemed to be an eternity-though it was probably only just a few moments-he reached the edge of the bed. Seeing him falter, she gave him a look as if to say "Well?" and his shoulders slumped. She was seriously going to drag it out like this? Honestly, come on! She was already driving him nuts wearing nothing but a black camisole that basically left nothing to the imagination and all during his crawl to the bed she had placed herself in different positions that already had him aching to touch her.

"Come!" At the sharp command, he slowly hoisted himself up onto the bed and continued the crawl. _This is absolutely humiliating_, he thought to himself. But if this would make her feel better after the hell he had put her through, he'd do it. Her smirk grew as he finished the crawl and finally reached her. She could readily admit to herself that this was **hot**. She loved seeing him submissive like this. It wasn't something that he generally did, so when he agreed to it, she had determined to make the most of it. Of course the only reason he had agreed to it in the first place was because of everything she had gone through because of him. Not that she blamed him for the choice he had made as she would've done the same thing if she had been in his position, but she had been worried and frightened for him and he was **definitely** going to pay for making her feel that way. He kept his eyes lowered as she finally scooted down towards him and began running her fingers through his short hair. Feeling the caress, he clutched the sheets with his hands in an effort not to grab her and ravish her. He had already made that mistake twice now and both times she had forced him to start all over. She grinned wickedly and let her fingers run through his hair once more before letting them travel lightly down his neck to his shoulders, resulting in a moan. Damn, every touch was like igniting a spark of electricity! He snuck a peek at her and he could see the fire in her eyes as she caressed his shoulders.

"You're breaking the rules," she cautioned in a low tone and he winced. He hadn't thought that she had caught him. "Do we need to start over?"

"No." She let out a throaty chuckle at the quick response. No. He didn't want to lose her touch yet again. She continued to tease his shoulders with her fingers and then leaned forward and settled herself in front of him so that her practically naked flesh was directly in his line of sight and close enough to touch. His throat muscles constricted and for a moment, he forgot that he didn't actually **need** to breath. She chuckled and he gripped at the sheets practically ripping them in his fight not to break her rules again. But damn! She was making it hard! He could hear her pulse rate quickening at everything he did and it was obvious that she was just as aroused as he was. She let her fingers caress his shoulders again before she started pulling at his shirt. He released his grip on the sheets long enough for her to remove the article of clothing and then resumed the desperate clutch as she once more let her fingers tease his shoulders. This time though, she started moving downward until her hands were on his chest. She had positioned herself just right so that she was cuddled into his chest, but at the same time, still had room to maneuver. He let out a small gasp as her hands moved down his chest and the smirk she was wearing grew.

"On your back," she told him and he slowly-by vampire standards-did as he was told. She then straddled him and placed her hand on his cock. "My, my, my. Someone likes being punished," she whispered as she caressed the hardened member. He closed his eyes and let out a moan as she continued the actions. She bit back a chuckle at the feel of his arousal. Yup. He was enjoying this. "Kinky," she said, unzipping his jeans and then putting her hand down his pants. He let out a moan and went to take her hand but stopped at her warning tone. He let out a frustrated growl as he banged his head on the mattress. This was worse than punishment, it was torture! She stroked his member, sending a wave of pleasure through him and he let out a gasp.

"Please…please…" he managed to get out in a strangled whisper.

"You thought you could scare me away. That I would be frightened when I saw what you did."

"I let out the worst side of me."

"To keep everyone safe. But that's not why I'm punishing you." He gave another moan as she squeezed his still hardening member. "I'm punishing you because you lied. You said you didn't love or desire me anymore. We both know that's not true," she told him, giving his cock a small tug to punctuate her point. "You thought that would make me lose hope." He let out yet another moan as she continued to tug. "I…will…never…give…up…on…us." Each word was punctuated by a tug or caress and he soon found himself to be a quivering mass just waiting for her next touch. And it came only seconds later. Loving, punishing…like her. She pushed the jeans down and then let her fingers seductively travel up his calf, only stopping when she once more reached his member. However, instead of repeating her previous actions, she instead sat on top of him and then entered him, resulting in a strangled gasp as she started rocking back and forth, causing strain to the boy's cock. Before he knew what was happening, his face had taken on a monstrous visage. Instantly, he froze. _Damn_, he thought. And he had been doing so good and not using his powers. As if she knew what he was thinking, she leaned down to stroke his face.

"Doesn't count. Natural reaction," she said, caressing the lines underneath his eyes. To be honest, she had been wondering how long it'd take for his bloodlust to rise up during all this. She then kissed him roughly. He let out yet another man as she splayed her body over him, using every inch of herself to tease him. He keened, wishing that she'd let him respond, but no, he had no right to ask for it. Not after everything that had happened. Before he knew what was happening, his arousal overwhelmed him and he cried out in ecstasy as they both climaxed together, her voice matching his. She then pulled out of him and sat up so that she was once more straddling him.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked him.

"Would it count as breaking your rules if I said yes?" he queried.

"Not at all," she assured.

"Hell yeah, I enjoyed it. I know I shouldn't have, but that was kind of fun. You're a beast when you're pissed," he stated with a grin as his features went back to normal.

"Well you deserved it: lying to me about loving me and that you didn't care about anything just because you thought I couldn't see past the Ripper," she told him, smacking him slightly on the ass. She then leaned forward so that her mouth was next to his ear. "You can do whatever you want now," she told him. She then gave a squeal of surprised delight as he instantly changed their positions so that he was now the one on top.

"And now Miss Gilbert, you're going to get **your** punishment," he promised and began kissing her neck as he let his hands explore her body, resulting in a moan from Elena as Stefan ravished her to both of their hearts' content.


End file.
